The Other Side
by Metalchik13
Summary: Nothing ever goes quick for Oliver Wood. So when a mysterious girl from Azkaban shows up at Hogwarts, his curiosity gets the best of him. JUST UPDATED! PLEASE RR!
1. Blood Red Eyes

AN: I hate when every time I read fanfics, they have the disclaimer: "I don't own anything." HELLO? Duh, that's why we have a fan fiction site!!! Everyone knows you don't own anything, that's why you're HERE. So I'm going to say this once and once only.  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! EVEYONE THAT YOU RECONIZED, I DON'T OWN!!! ONLY THE ONES THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE, I DO OWN.  
  
There, that's better.  
  
Also, this is my first fanfic online, I want ALL the criticism you can dish out.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Blood Red Eyes  
  
"Another boring afternoon in Potions class with Snape. Another pointless year, except for Quidditch, of course. I need something to keep me occupied. For Merlin's sake, THIS IS MY LAST YEAR!!!"  
  
This is what goes on everyday in Oliver Wood's head.  
  
Oliver Wood has been at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 6 1/2 years now. And as the years go by, it gets exhausting. Quidditch has been the only thing that made Oliver happy. Especially since his fifth year. That's when Harry Potter, the boy who lived, arrived at Hogwarts and became the youngest seeker in a century. This intrigued and excited Oliver Wood, since the old seeker, hadn't been so good. This is now Harry third year and Wood's last year: he is DETERMINED to get that cup.  
  
But, until that happens, he must go through torture with Snape double Potions class.  
"Wood!" Professor Snape's loud voice boomed over Oliver Wood's train of thought. He jumped up at the sudden intrusion.  
"Yes, Professor?"  
"I just asked repeatedly what was the ingredients of a forgetfulness Potion, but you seemed to be in a state of mind that didn't want to pay attention. 10 point from Gryffindor for their classmates daydreaming."  
  
All the 7th year Gryffindors sighed; this was an everyday occurrence with Oliver in Potions.  
  
Once the class ended, Oliver made his way over to the Quidditch field. He was met by Harry Potter and Angelina Johnson.  
"Okay, so I have this sure devised strategy that will ensure us time after time a winning goals. All I would need to a few hours to teach them and you're set for the cup." Angelina explained to Wood. Harry Potter nodded in agreement.  
"It seems pretty easy, I even get to do a few things. You should look into it."  
  
Angelina Johnson and Harry Potter were in protégés in Quidditch. He was the first one who taught Angelina's signature moved that brought them to victory numerous time against Slytherin. And he showed Harry how to every play the game. They were his best and he valued their option a lot.  
  
Oliver smiled.  
"Hmm...we should try it once everyone else gets here," Oliver stated.  
  
After about 15 more minutes, no one else had arrived.  
"Uhh...Wood? Did you tell everyone about practice?" Harry asked.  
"Oh course!!! Its not hard to remember that we have practice every other day!!!"  
  
Angelina sighed and looked off down the field. She squinted to get a better look.  
"Hey, what's going on over there?" she asked and pointed to the entrance of the school. Huge crowds of people we gathering.  
"Lets go have a look!!!" Harry exclaimed, thinking something was wrong.  
  
And, in a way, something was wrong. But not anyway that it affected Harry. Once they got to the crowd of people, Oliver spotted Fred and George Weasley. Anger got the best of him.  
"Fred!!! George!!! What are you two doing here?!?! We have practice!!!" Oliver practically screamed over the loud crowd. Fred and George just merely stood there.  
"We have a very good explanation," began George.  
"Yeah. Look!!!" Fred pointed to the middle of the commotion.  
  
Oliver looked at a muggle truck that had the words "Azkaban Prison" on them.  
"What's that?" Angelina asked. Fred and George shrugged.  
"We don't know yet." "I think they're bringing someone from Azkaban into Hogwarts!!!" came a voice from behind them. It belonged to Hermione Granger. She continued, "I've read all about this. Sometimes people in Azkaban go on what muggles call 'probation'. It means that prisoners can be let out of Azkaban as long as they stay good. This must be a teenager."  
"A teenager?! What's a teenager doing in Azkaban, anyway?," came Ronald Weasley's voice, who was behind Hermione. Harry shrugged.  
"I don't know, but we have to find out."  
"Wait!!! They're bringing him out!!!" Exclaimed Fred.  
  
Everyone watched as the back of the truck was open by two guards (non- dementors) and the prisoner stepped out. Oliver studied the feature. Long blood red hair, pale completion, beautiful body, and perfect face.  
  
The prisoner was a girl.  
  
Oliver felt his heart skip. Ron was in shock  
"A girl?!?! I can't believe it's a girl!!!"  
"She doesn't look like she should be in there."  
  
Oliver has to agree on that. Well, until she looked at him. Not past him, not by him, looked DIRECTLY at him!!! She might not have looked like she belonged there.until you saw her eyes. They weren't crystal blue or deep brown.they were red.  
  
As she was ushered into the building, some people tried to follow. But they were blocked by Professor McGonnagall. "Everyone, will you PLEASE resume to your normal routine. You will all be informed later at dinner."  
  
The crowed groaned and eventually walked away from the scene. Alicia Spinnet, who finally found every, tapped on Oliver's shoulder.  
"Wood? Can we get to practice."  
  
Oliver nodded slightly, but he couldn't get that image out of his mind. Blood red eyes... 


	2. Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 2- Expect To Unexpected  
  
By dinner, everyone was talking about to Azkaban girl who was brought in.  
  
Who was she?  
  
What did she do?  
  
Are we safe?  
  
Did anyone see if she had the death mark?  
  
The Gryffindor table was the most curious one. That's all Harry, Ron and Hermione had been talking about since earlier.  
"Curious," Hermione began. "She comes here from Azkaban and no one has told us anything."  
"McGonnagall said it would all be explained by dinner." Harry stated  
"Well, dinner is almost over, and nothing has been explained!!!" Ron exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"You were always impatient..."  
  
They continued eating and talking. Meanwhile, Oliver Wood was drawing in a notebook, thinking. Who was she, anyways? It was weird for Oliver, cause he's never let girls get in the way of ANYTHING, especially Quidditch.  
  
Which is why practiced sucked today.  
  
Oliver was too busy thinking of the mystery girl, when a bludger hit his broom and almost knocked him out of the sky. This was unlike Oliver to get hit during PRACTICE.  
  
He'd rather not think about it.  
  
Snapping out of a trance, he looked down at his notebook. What he saw was shocking.  
  
The notebook was full of pictures. Pictures of nooses and roses dripping of blood filled the page. The word 'Mekare' (pronounced mick-CAR-ay) filled up the empty spaces.  
  
Oliver eyes widened. What possessed him to draw this? He didn't even realize he was drawing it!!!  
  
Harry noticed the looked in Oliver's eyes.  
"Wood? You okay?" Harry then looked at the paper. "What the..."  
"I dunno what this is, Harry. Its weird...I didn't even know I was drawing this..."  
"Are you okay, Wood? Did you hurt yourself during practice?"  
  
Oliver looked at Harry. Did he think he was crazy?  
"Harry, I'm fine," then he whispered to Harry. "Try not to tell anyone about this."  
  
Harry nodded. He knew the feeling of hiding things that we crazy, even to the wizard world. But there was one thing Harry had to know.  
"Who's Mekare?"  
  
Oliver just shook his head. "I dunno."  
  
Suddenly, the clinging to McGonnagall hitting her goblet filled the Great Hall "May I have your attention, please?"  
  
At this time, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"There's a few thing I wish to announce. As you know, a young girl was brought here earlier this morning from Azkaban Prison. Now, this girl has been let out for a minimum amount to time to be educated in magic. Good magic. She will be here for the rest of term, as this would be her final year. I want all of you to welcome her here." At this point, the Hall doors opened to reveal Professor Snape beside the Azkaban prisoner. They walk on up to where Professor Dumbledore was.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall watched in silence as the girl stood up next to Dumbledore, who moved from behind the table to the front, next to her. Dumbledore continued to speak. "She will be here for the end of term, as I said before. You will treat her with respect, just like you do with any other classmates. We are not here to judge her. If you want any questions answered as of why she was brought here, you may ask her yourself. But as of now, she will need a house."  
  
Now Professor McGonnagall was standing right beside her, the sorting hat at her side. She pulled out a stool for the girl to sit down on.  
"Now, when I place the sorting hat on your head, you will be sorted into your house." McGonnagall stated to the girl. The girl did nothing. In fact, the girl hardly ever moved during the whole speech.  
  
The sorting hat was stirring.  
"Hmmm...another one of you. Why did they wake me up for this? We all know where your need to be. SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
The Slytherins erupted in applause at the sorting hats decision. Everyone shrugged, why wouldn't she be in Slithering if she was just in Azkaban?  
  
But nothing could compare with what McGonnagall said next.  
"Now everyone, remember, NO interference. I want everyone to be friendly with Miss Mekare Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: that's it for chapter to. Quite a shocker, eh? I wasn't even gonna make her a Malfoy, but doesn't it seem fitting? More up soon!!! 


	3. Mekare Malfoy

Chapter 3- Mekare Malfoy  
  
The Great Hall erupted into shock.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and gasped.  
"A MALFOY?!?!?"  
"How is that possible?" Ron wanted to know. "A new girl, who OBVIOUSLY need psychological attention, be related to MALFOY."  
"I think you answered your own question, Ron," answered Harry, who didn't join in the eruption. "Makes sense, though, don't you think?"  
"Curious, though," began Hermione "Don't you find it a bit odd that this girl, just released from Azkaban and sent here, is related to the Malfoy's?"  
"Malfoy's father probably set this little arrangement up," muttered Ron. Harry shrugged.  
"We probably won't find out."  
  
As Ron and Hermione continued talking about that new information, Harry remembered something.  
'That name...' He had heard her name somewhere before. Then it dawned to him!!!  
  
Harry looked at Oliver Wood. Wood's eyes were staring at the notebook.  
  
Mekare...  
"Umm...Wood? How did you know her name?"  
"I didn't..." stammered Oliver. He averted his eyes to Harry. "What do you think this means?"  
"I dunno..."  
  
They both looked at the Slytherin table.  
  
Mekare was making her way towards Malfoy, who more than happy to let her sit where Pansy Parkinson was just being pushed down from. He seemed to have cracked a joke to her, which made the fellow Slytherin's laugh along with him. Mekare gave Draco a glace of death with her blood red eyes. Upon seeing this, Draco quickly shut up, making the rest of the Slytherin's quiet, also. Guess he wasn't used to seeing her eyes.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
"She looks evil enough to be a Slytherin. Let's just hope there's not a reason she's here." And with that, he went back to discussing the situation with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Wood continued to stare at the group of Slytherin's. Mekare's head was averted downward, looking at the food that appeared before him. Suddenly, her head shot up and looked straight at him. Her eyes held anger...and a sense of pain. Wood gulped: he wasn't used to that kind of stare. He was used to girl swooning over him and giving him a lovey dovey look.  
  
But not Mekare. She had menace in her face, death in her eyes. It felt...cold to him. Like dementors.  
  
He had to shake that feeling off for a second, breaking eye contact. He felt it. Azkaban.  
  
Wood looked back, but she was turned to Draco Malfoy, her...cousin? Brother? Nephew? He didn't even know.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes staring at her, he got up. Harry sensed his movement  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Where WAS he going? 'Think, Wood!!!'  
"Quidditch strategies," he explained. "I have a LOT of work to do."  
  
Harry nodding, obviously knowing that's all Oliver pretty much did.  
  
And with that, Oliver Wood went out of the great hall.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Snape's potions class was the next day was exactly the same as it was the previous night.  
  
'Another boring afternoon in Potions...Another pointless year, except for Quidditch, of course. Please, JUST LET THIS BE OVER ALREADY!!!'  
  
Instead of hearing the booming voice of Professor Snape breaking his thoughts, it became the back door quickly being opened. The whole 7th year class turned around to see who had come though the door.  
  
It was Mekare.  
  
Everyone in the class let in a small gasped at her appearance. Since Snape's 7th Year Potions usually consist of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, it was quite a shock to see a Slytherin in their midst.  
  
Snape was obviously not bothered by her presence.  
"Miss Malfoy, nice to see that you managed to show up, even though you're an hour late," he had a smug look on his face, which was rare with a Slytherin.  
  
Mekare remained her cold self.  
"Sorry, Professor. I got caught up chatting with dementors down your corridor. Feels almost like home," came her voice: angelic, yet cold.  
  
Everyone in the class, including Snape, went wide-eyed. It was true since a few months ago, dementors have been here to guard the grounds of Hogwarts, but there not supposed to be INSIDE, let alone someone TALKING to them!!!  
  
And what was she talking about how dementors felt like home?  
  
Quickly, Professor Snape regained composer.  
"Well, Miss Malfoy. I'm sure that was a good chat, but would you PLEASE sit down and stop interrupting my lesson."  
"Where do you want me?" she asked  
  
Snape looked for a extra seat. He finally spotted one...right next to Wood.  
"Sit next to Mr. Wood, please," Snape pointed right next to Oliver. Mekare looked to see where he was pointed to and locked eyes with Oliver. For a split second, she looked hesitant, but her eye turned back to the cold one they were and glided over to where Wood sat. She took a seat next to him, not glancing at him the entire period.  
  
Inside Oliver Wood, he could not stop thinking.  
'Well, I DID say I needed something to keep me occupied...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 3. I have to hurry before my boyfriend gets to my house. He doesn't understand my Harry Potter obsession. Hehe...hey, he's a guy. More chapters soon!!! R/R!!! 


	4. Underneath It All

Hey everyone!!! Sorry, I kinda get bored after a while and had some writer block. But I'm BACK!!!!!! If anyone cared...Onto the story!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Underneath It All  
  
Oliver Wood walked down the corridor on his way to the Great Hall. He skipped breakfast and was very famished. He needed to eat, considering Quidditch would be in a few hours. He needed all the strength he could muster.  
  
As he approached the great hall, he saw a blur of red hair fly past him. He turned his head to see Mekare running towards the doors to the Quidditch fields. 'Rather odd,' Oliver thought. Mekare seemed in an awful hurry to run outdoors. It's been two weeks since she had been in Hogwarts and he they haven't utter a word to eachother. Curiosity got the best of him and he followed her out the door onto the Quidditch field.  
  
The day was hot and sunny. It was the end of October and the leaves were beginning to turn yellow and red, falling onto the clear green grass. Oliver looked all around, but didn't see her. He walked farther into the Quidditch field. In the sky was a few Hufflepuff's working on strategy's, while in the stand were some 1st years watching in awe. Couples were sprinkled about in the lawn, eating their lunch that they brought outside. Seeing this, he wished that he would have just gone straight into the great hall.  
  
Just when he had no hope left, far out in the distance next to the lake, was a figure with red hair. He walked up to the tree where Mekare was sitting under. She was facing the lake; her back leaning against the tree. One hand had a book, the other a cigarette.  
  
Just as Oliver was going to say something as he approached behind her, but stopped himself. What WAS he going to say? Her spent all that time looking for her, but never prepared on what he was going to say.  
  
After a few moments, it was Mekare that broke the silence.  
"Are you gonna stare at the back of my head all day, or are you going to sit down?" she asked, not turning to face him, but rather continue reading.  
  
Oliver cleared his throat as he approached, facing her, he sat down. She still didn't stare at him, but rather kept on reading her book. After a few minutes, she took a final drag of her cigarette, threw it in the lake, and put the book away. For the first time that day, she looked at him. He let out a small gasp: he was still not use to the eyes.  
  
She gave him an amused look.  
"Can I ask why you're spying on me?"  
  
Oliver looked at her in shock.  
"I w-wasn't spying-"  
"No? Then what were you doing?"  
"You r-ran so q-quickly out the doors, I just wanted to see w-what was wrong," Oliver stammered "My, aren't we a nosy keeper," Maker mused. She took another cigarette out of her robes and lit it. "Well, it you MUST know, nothing's wrong with me. Well, nothing, besides the fact that I've been in deviation with Trelawney for two classes in a row and I desperately need a cigarette after that piece of boring shit. I felt like killing her."  
  
Oliver's eye widened at that comment. Mekare caught it and let out a small grin.  
"Scared?" she laughed. "You shouldn't be. Even if I could kill her, can't do any magic on the grounds."  
"No magic?" Oliver asked. "None at all?"  
"Nope, not even the slights 'Widgardium Leviosa'. I don't even OWN a wand," Mekare then laughed. "Isn't that funny? A witch who can't even do magic with a wand at school. No, I take Potions, History of Magic and Deviations. That's it. No Transfigurations or even Herbology. Not like I cared for them anyways. And the only reason why I have Potions is cause Snape is watching me."  
"Well, you have to think, though, you DID come from Azkaban."  
  
For the first time that they began speaking, she glared at them.  
"I'd rather be there anyways. Dementors are here, I can't do shit and I have spies up the ass. It starting to piss me off."  
"Why DID you go to Azkaban in he first place?" Oliver asked. Maker give a evil smile  
"Trade secrete."  
"How are you related to Malfoy?"  
  
Mekare then laughed  
"Related to THAT little prat? Barely. He's a 2nd cousin. But you know our family..." Mekare then leaned back and close her eyes, inhaling her cigarette.  
  
Oliver spoke up  
"You know, you shouldn't be smoking."  
  
Mekare then opened up her eyes and gave him a weird look. The looks then turned to amusement.  
"I guess I'll out it out then," and with that, she put on the cigarette on Oliver hand, which was sitting beside her. He screamed in pain, quickly grabbing her hand. She laughed, then stood up. Oliver quickly looked at his hand. He was bleeding, his skin bubbling for the burn. Mekare just started down at him, her eyes locking with his. "Listen here, Mr. Oliver Wood, just because I let you sit next to me doesn't mean we're friends. Don't fuckin act like we are, giving me advice and shit. It could've been worse, I could've put in out in your face," Mekare then said the words 'Infuiam Intare'. A second later, his hand was completely healed.  
  
Mekare then turned and walked away. Wood looked at awe at his hand and shouted to her, "I thought you couldn't do magick!" "No, I said I couldn't do magick WITH A WAND," she replied, walking further away, nothing looking back.  
  
For a second, Oliver Wood looked intrigued, then turned pale. 'What the hell did I just get myself into?' 


	5. HIP Part One

Hello everyone!!!! Since I had time on my hand, I decided to write part one of this chapter it was gonna be a whole chapter, but I'm tired, so now it's two. Anyways...enjoy!!!  
  
.  
  
H.I.P (Part One)  
  
.  
  
Oliver Wood sat in the Gryffindor common room, next to the fire.  
  
Wood kept on looking at his hand. The mark was gone. Makare DID burn him with her cigarette, yet any implications had since been vanished. He thought about telling Dumbledore about her, but thought better of it. Dumbledore would either A: already know (since that man knows EVERYTHING), or B: not believe him because there's no evidence.  
  
Either way, he lost.  
  
It was 8:30, at least 6 house since the incident. He was already getting a headache from her. Why was she HERE? The teachers say it's because she was to finish out her schooling and was on good behavior, but he didn't believe it. They were up to something, or something big was about to happen. With dementor already here, how much more could happen?  
  
Maybe he should ask Harry? Harry knew almost just as much as Dumbledore. He is the Boy Who Lived, after all.  
  
As he was falling asleep on the couch, a figure sat next to him. He looked to see George Weasley.  
"Hiya, Wood," he grinned a cunning smile. "What's up."  
"Nothing," replied Oliver, half-asleep. Then he caught a glimpse of George's face. "What are you smiling about?"  
"Oh nothing you should be concerned about yet."  
  
Oliver sat up and stretched for a minute, he looked at his watch: 8:55. He groaned  
"Oh man, where had the day gone? I've done nothing today. And I feel like crap." Wood didn't mention the incident to anyone and would like to keep it that way. "Anything interesting to do?"  
  
At that question, George piped up.  
"I was hoping you would ask that." George then took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Wood. He read it.  
  
Oliver Wood,  
  
You are invited to a very special event. A couple times each year we throw a party in a secret location in order to have some fun. Only a select few in each house are allowed. Yes, EACH HOUSE. You WILL be mingling with Sytherins. Don't be TOO frightened. There are roughly about 60-80 people. In order to attend, you need this parchment and to leave you dormitory at EXACTLY 11:45 (this is because no one will be around for patrolling). At 11:45, someone will guide you to where it's taking place. This is a VERY good opportunity to have some fun and forget about house rivalries (but some people might remind you of them). We look forward to seeing you there.  
  
Sincerely, H.I.P (Hogwarts Illegal Partytime!!!)  
  
Oliver read the letter over again. He then looked up at George, "What the hell is this?"  
"You got invited to the Partytime. It's about time."  
"About time? How many have you gone to?"  
  
George counted in his head  
"Six. This will be my 7th. Wood, I wanted to tell you about them, but I'm sworn to secrecy. And they uphold that."  
"SIX? This is my first time and I'm older than you and you got invited to SIX?!"  
  
George smiled and nodded.  
"Yep. And you should be proud. Not many people get this. Probably only a select few. It's awesome."  
"Who runs this?"  
"I think a guy from each house runs this. Not sure who, they won't tell us."  
"What's there?" asked Wood, curious.  
"Nope, can't tell you. You'll find out. I hope you don't have any classes tomorrow-"  
"Tomorrow's Saturday," Wood cut it.  
"Well, I hope you don't want Quidditch practice early tomorrow. You won't get any sleep tonight. All I can tell you is that there's wizard and muggle fun. Be back down here at 11:40." George then got up. "Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't wear robes. Go in regular clothes." And with that, George left.  
  
Oliver sat confused. After a few minutes of pondering, he re-read the letter. It gave no indication of what's to be in store. He was getting tired, though. The clock now read 9:15. He needed some sleep. In a few hours, he was about to embark on something he didn't think most people knew about, not even the Boy Who Lived.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oliver checked his watch. 11:40. He needed to get downstairs. Self- consciously, Wood checked out himself in the mirror. Deep down, he knew girls swooned over him, he just chooses to ignore it. Girls interfere with things he was trying to accomplish. It not that he didn't hate girls, he just wasn't attracted to the ones here at Hogwarts.  
  
Oliver decided on wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. He didn't even bother to fix his hair, but still looked good, nonetheless. He headed downstairs.  
  
When he reached the staircase, there was about 10 other people waiting. Among them were Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson. Fred and George were in khaki pants and white polo shirts. Lee had decided on black pants and crimson bottom down shirt. Angelina was decked out in a short, green plaid skirt and a black tanktop. They smiled when Wood approached.  
"It's about time," smiled Angelina. "I was wondering when they were gonna invite you. You ARE the Quidditch captain."  
"I think it's because he's too nice," chimed in Lee Jordan. Oliver gave him a weird look. "Sorry dude, you ARE too nice sometimes."  
"Oh thanks..." Oliver said, rolling his eye. He looked at Angelina. "You look awesome. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."  
"Oh believe me, you won't. These are the reasons why I go to these things," said Fred, giving Angelina the up-and-down. She smacked him on the shoulder.  
"This is the ONLY time you will EVER see me like this. These are Katie's clothes."  
"Why isn't Katie here?" asked Wood  
"I think it's because she got TOO wild last time, they want her to cool off. Alicia was never invited. She's too pure for this type of shit."  
"What exactly HAPPENS at this party?"  
  
The four of them looked at eachother and grinned.  
"Oh little Oliver," said Angelina, playfully smacking him on the back. "You are going to have some FUN, tonight."  
  
He smiled faintly, then looked at he clock 11:45 on the dot. George sensed this and told everyone around them to be quiet. Everyone was silent in a flash. Oliver Wood raised his eyebrows at this sudden haltness. George slowly went to the door and opened it.  
  
There was a masked figure in a black cloak. He walked in the dorm. Oliver looked confused, but it seemed that everyone knew what he's for. He leaned in to Lee.  
"What's happening?"  
"We're doing floo network."  
"I thought it didn't work at Hogwarts."  
"We're doing a different kind of floo."  
  
Oliver still looked confused. What other kind of floo was there?  
  
The cloaked figure went into the fireplace and two Gryffindors followed. In a split second, they three were gone. A minute later, the masked figure was back. Two more people went with him and were then gone, but the masked figure was back yet again. Someone tugged at Oliver. It was Angelina.  
"Come on, I wanna go in."  
  
Angelina and Wood went into the fireplace and in an instant, then were taken to a corridor. There was the Gryffindor student waiting. After they all came from the common room, the masked figure went ahead and the student followed. He opened a door and they were let in.  
  
The room was huge. It was darkly lit with mirrors around the walls. Chairs and table were set everywhere, but there was an opening for a dance floor. Far in the back was a bar, where a Hufflepuff was behind. Itowards the very back, next to the bar was a stage with a pole in the middle. He glanced around the room once more and realized that about 20 or so people from each house was there. He recognized that Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff was there, but it was mostly people he didn't really talk to. He looked over by the bar once more and saw Blaise Zambini and Marcus Flint. Wood hate Marcus Flint. Marcus sensed someone was looking at him and scanned the room. Across by the entranceway was Oliver Wood. It surprised him a little, but he soon got his compose back.  
  
Oliver looked at Marcus, wondering what he was going to do. They were in a place where they could settle their differences once and for all.  
  
But all he did was lift his glass to him in acknowledgment.  
  
Wood stood in the doorway, confused. Someone pushed to get by and he snapped out the trace, going towards a table where Angelina Company was.  
"That was strange," said Oliver. "I think Marcus said 'hi' to me." Everyone laughed.  
"Wood, the number one rule here is 'No Fighting'. This place is too precious for any of us to fuck it up," Angelina said over the blaring of music that just started. He recognized it as muggle rock, stuff that he had listen to on occasion. Everyone else seemed to like it.  
  
After a few minutes, the party was in full swing. Girls and boys from all dormitories were there. Most he just knew as bookworms, but the way they were dancing with one another, they didn't look that bookwormish anymore. George then sat right next to him, handing him a glass. Funny, he didn't even notice him get up. Oliver looked into the glass, then smelled it.  
"What the hell is in this?" Oliver asked.  
"It's called and Incredible Hulk. Muggle alcohol. Mix Hypnotic with some other shit, I forgot." "So you guys basically get drunk and have strippers, since that's what this place looks like?" "Pretty much," Lee laughed as he took a shot of something. George got up close to, so they could only hear.  
"Let me tell you something, Wood. I know most of the people here are between the age of 16-18 and we don't much about the muggle world. All I know is that there a bunch of people from different houses, uniting, drinking, stripping, and screwing around. I can accept that. This place has so much more than I could EVER get back home. That's why it's so great for most of us. That why you should feel HONORED to be here. No shut up, drink your fuckin alcohol and loosen up. There HAS to be a certain reason why they let you come this time, so make the most of it," and with that, George leaned back and chugged the rest of his drink.  
  
Oliver sighed, looked at his cup, and then chugged it.  
"Thataboy, Wood!" exclaimed George, slapping him on the back. "Lee, we need some more!!! And keep them coming!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
For the first time in his life, Oliver Wood was complete wasted.  
  
It only took a few glasses of Incredible Hulk and some shots to get to his state. He had this stupid grin on his face, sitting at the table playing cards with Fred and Angelina. George had went into a back room with a Ravenclaw and Lee was at the bar getting more drinks.  
"Gin! I win!" exclaimed Angelina happily, then giggling at her rhyme. She was also wasted.  
  
Oliver thought this was the best thing in the world. A lot of people were on the dance floor, so crowed they looked hot under those light. The stage still hadn't been used.  
  
Yet.  
  
A guy who Oliver believed belonged to Slytherin jumped on the stage and held a mike in his hand.  
"Attention everyone!" everyone died down. "Welcome to Partytime!!" a few screams came from the audience. "As you all know, there are still the rules in progress: number 1, no fighting whatsoever; number 2, if you're gonna get it on, go in the back." A few spurts of laugher filled the pause. "And finally, rule number 3, you tell ANYONE, we'll find you. Have a blast!!"  
  
Everyone clapped or stomped their feet.  
"No before we begin, there's always a few girls out here who think they can be what muggles call "strippers". Not that we MIND this or anything. But we're gonna have a few dance for you."  
  
The guy's applause skyrocketed. The girls just laughed.  
  
The music queued and a blonde from Gryffindor came out onstage, She was wearing short light blue shorts and a baby pink tank top. She got the boys attention by taking off her top, revealing her black bra. She danced and took off her shorts. After a few more minutes she was done. Oliver felt slightly disappointed. He thought they totally got naked. Oh well, goes to show you the muggle world. That, or they were most of them were underage.  
  
After a few girls more girls, the music then started playing the beginning of Stone Temple Pilots "Dead and Bloated."  
  
I am smellin' like the rose  
  
that somebody gave me on  
  
my birthday deathbed  
  
I am smellin' like the rose  
  
that somebody gave me  
  
'cause I'm dead & bloated  
  
The lights came on and there was a girl with a black skirt and black tank top and boots up to her thighs. Oliver's mouth dropped. Not because of the outfit, but who was wearing it: Makare. 


	6. HIP Part Two

So yeah...I just want to add something. All the tags I usually use for the story don't come up on the site, so that's why it looks stupid. Sorry, that's not my fault. ONTO THE STORY!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. H.I.P. (Part Two)  
.  
.  
. Oliver Wood's eye almost bulged out of his head.  
  
There is NO WAY Makare Malfoy is about to strip in front of him, right now.  
  
Lee Jordan noticed Oliver's mouth dropped. He nudged Oliver, and Oliver snapped out of it.  
"Shocked? We were, too, the last PartyTime. She's actually pretty interesting to talk to when she's totally wasted."  
"How drunk exactly IS she?"  
"She must be PRETTY drunk to be stripping right now. Did you ever meet her before?"  
"Once," said Oliver, somewhat bitterly. "She put out her cigarette on my hand."  
"Ouch."  
  
Oliver averted his eyes back to Makare, still clothed...for now.  
  
I am smelling like a rose  
that somebody gave me on  
my birthday deathbed  
I am smelling like a rose  
that somebody gave me  
cause I'm dead and bloated  
  
Makare was dancing around the pole and slowly taking off her top, revealing a black bra. All the guys whistled. Oliver saw this and drank his 7th shot of vodka of the night.  
  
Oh yeah, and she says it's natural  
I feel I've come of age  
When she peaks I start to run  
Oh yeah, and she say's its natural  
I've feel I've come of age  
When she peaks I start to run  
  
You can't swallow what I'm thinking  
You can't swallow what I'm thinking  
  
I am smelling like a rose  
that somebody gave me on  
my birthday deathbed  
I am trampled under sole of another man's shoes  
Guess I walk too softly  
  
Makare then started unbuttoning her skirt and kicked it off, revealing a black thong. She kept on dancing, now on the ground. Oliver kept on starting at her, mesmerized. He then drank George's shot.  
"Hey!" exclaimed George. "WOOD!"  
  
But Oliver wasn't paying attention. Makare was now crawling around the stage at all the guys in front row. That's when she spotted Oliver staring at her.  
  
Oh yeah, and she says it's natural  
I feel I've come of age  
When she peaks I start to run  
Oh yeah, and she say's its natural  
I've feel I've come of age  
When she peaks I start to run  
  
At this point, she started to crawl towards Oliver. His eye widened with shock and Lee, Angelina, Fred and George whooped at him. Makare crawled over to him and ran her hands thought his short, brown hair. Oliver had a look of shock mixed with a condescending smile. Makare noticed and slapped him- though not hard- across his face. Everyone busted out laughing, including Oliver, who was too drunk to feel it. Makare continued to dance in front of him, her body into the music.  
  
You can't swallow what I'm thinking  
You can't swallow what I'm thinking  
  
I am smelling like a rose  
that somebody gave me on  
my birthday deathbed  
I am smelling like a rose  
that somebody gave me  
cause I'm dead and bloated  
  
The song ended, the lights turning off. Makare disappeared off the stage.  
  
The crowed erupted in cheers. The same slytherin came up on stage.  
"Well..." he began. "That was interesting..."  
  
Everyone laughed. The slytherin continued.  
"Well, we knew who was the favorite, tonight. Anyways, that concludes our 'strippers' for the evening. Enjoy the night everyone. We have about 2 more hours, so go dance. The bar is open for another hour. After that, you know the procedures. If your new, PLEASE, and I do emphasize this, PLEASE find someone who does. Thank you."  
  
The music started up again and everyone went towards the dance floor. Oliver stood up and stretched. He was still wound up about Makare. He looked around, but saw no site of her. It wasn't hard to spot her: how many people at Hogwarts have blood red hair and red eyes?  
  
Angelina waked towards him.  
"Man, I feel like dancing. Come dance with me."  
"I'm not really in the mood-"  
"Oh come ON!" wined Angelina, pulling his arm to the dance floor.  
  
The dance floor was black tiled with neon trimming. There were different color lights all around, strobe lights illuminating the ceiling. It looked like something out of a rave. Angelina dragged Oliver onto the dance floor and they started dancing. Oliver looked around as guys and girl were grinding against each other.  
"Uh...Angelina? Do I have to do what they're doing?" asked Oliver  
"Fuck everyone else," Angelina stated. "Do what you feel like doing."  
  
So they danced. It was like the grinding motion everyone was doing, but very relaxed and actually fun.  
  
This was why Oliver loved hanging out with Angelina. There was no sense of romance between them, yet they could act like a couple when needed. But they went though this in Oliver's 5th year. He thought he was in love with her, until he realized he was in love with the IDEA of being in love. Angelina just happened to be around at the time. If not her, probably Katie or Alicia.  
  
Good thing it was Angelina, though. She took it in stride. Angelina loved Oliver like a brother and found it quite amusing that Oliver thought he was in 'love' with her at one point. 'Oh Oliver,' Angelina had said. 'You don't love me. Believe me. You're too much like a brother to me and that's kidna creepy.' But it was fun while it lasted, now look where they are now! Dancing at some secrete place in Hogwarts.  
  
After about 15 minutes of dancing, Oliver was getting tied.  
"Angelina, I'm gonna take a break. Want anything from the bar?" Oliver asked, exhausted. Angelina nodded her head.  
"Yeah, just get me some water, would you? Anymore alcohol and I think I'm gonna pass out," she smiled.  
"Coming right up," as he made his way to the bar 10 feet away. Michael, A ravenclaw, was behind the bar. He smiled at Oliver as he made his way to the bar.  
"Wood, what can I get you?" Michael asked  
"Double shot of vodka and a water for Angelina," replied Oliver. Michael nodded and quickly filled a double shot with vodka. He sat next to it a bottle of water. Oliver leaned against the bar and took the shot. He close he eyes for a moment, taking in the hypnotic feeling of being free.  
"Having fun?" a voice asked. Oliver shot open his eyes and looked to the left of him. Makare was standing right there, leaning against the bar as well. For a second, he couldn't speak. This hesitation amused Makare. She was always amused. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
This got an quizzical look on Oliver's face, but this time, responded. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Well, you wouldn't have if I didn't get the heads to invite you."  
  
Oliver eyes widened  
"You mean the reason why I'm here is because you asked? You've been here before?"  
"My third time since I've been here. They have these frequently. I suggested that you should come, seeing you are one of the most popular gryffindors," Makare smiled. Oliver sensed something was weird about this situation. He turned his head sideways.  
"How drunk are you?" Oliver asked. Makare thought about it for a few seconds.  
"Seven shots of vodka, 3 glasses of hypnotic, 2 screwdrivers, and 4 beers. I'm pretty wasted," Makare laughed. She looked at the dance floor. "You wanna dance with me?"  
"I have to get back to Angelina. I have her water."  
"You mean her?" Makare asked, pointing to Angelina. She was at a table talking to a 7th year Hufflepuff. She made eye contact with Oliver, as if saying 'Come near here and I'll fuckin kill you.'  
  
Oliver looked at Makare.  
"Alright then."  
  
By then the double shot had gotten through his system and he was weightless once again. Sitting down and watching is one thing, but actually being on the dance floor was totally different. Musroomhead's "Becoming Cold" came on. Makare got right now to business  
  
Never heard my name called  
Never anyone at all  
Never in the right  
At the heart of every fault  
Time to write me off  
  
Demand the antidote  
To rescue this stranded soul  
Cast away the last you know  
That dream is gone  
  
Everyday life takes its toll  
Everyday life takes its toll  
When are we going home  
Becoming cold  
How did we get here  
What are we alive for  
Give me a reason  
To murder my idols  
  
Oliver was thinking about telling her he didn't dance lie the rest of them, but the way Makare was looking and they mood of the music, he thought better of it. Something about her was intoxicating at the moment. Her grinded with her to the music, her red hair against his chest.  
  
Save your faith for the faithless we need it most  
Need something to believe in but nothing come close  
Hindsight won't let me sleep at night amputate this foolish pride  
Minds eye pickled in cyanide and I can laugh at myself  
  
The deviants will deviate rewrite the rules alleviate  
A martyrs meant to meditate messiahs mend the word  
  
Never heard my name called  
Never anyone at all  
Never in the right  
At the heart of every fault  
Time to write me off  
  
I feel no pulse  
No vital signs  
A forced impulse  
Among idol minds  
Everyday life takes its toll  
Everyday life takes its toll  
When are we going home  
Becoming cold  
  
Makare turned around and look at Oliver. He made a gasp at her red eyes, but quickly stopped himself. Her look wasn't of hate or amusement like before, but lust. Oliver gulped at this sudden thought. 'It's the alcohol', he told himself. 'She isn't really like this. Hell, she put her cigarette out on me! It's GOT to be the alcohol...'  
  
Alcohol or not, Oliver and Makare were dancing as one. A few people noticed and were amazed. Makare was acting really crazy tonight. The first two nights she came, she didn't do a thing. Now she was dancing with OLIVER WOOD! Mr. 'Pure Boy' who had nothing on his mind except Quidditch.  
  
How did we get here  
How did we get here  
What are we alive for  
Give me a reason  
Give me a reason  
To murder my idols  
  
You made me what I am today  
The toll that my like's taken everyday  
Don't think I'll ever make it home  
Not going home  
I won't forget where I came from  
Or what you made me  
Some heads have got to roll  
  
The song ended at they smiled at each other.  
  
Then there was a whistle blown. Everyone around them froze in fear. They knew what that meant.  
  
The music was cut out, the normal lights were back on The slytherin boy got back on stage.  
"Attention everyone. I think we've been found out. Snape is trying to get it!!"  
  
Everyone gasped and looked towards the door. There was three guys putting spells one after another on the door. Someone WAS trying to get it.  
"No everyone, don't panic. He can't hear us at the moment. The door is sound proof. This has never happened before so I'll give you the drill. I have brooms here. In pairs, I want you to fly out this window and meet in the Quidditch field under Ravenclaw bleachers. There is the hidden floo network ready to go. You will be brought back into your houses. Go now!!"  
  
Everyone rushed to get a broom. Oliver struggled to looked for Lee, the twins, or Angelina. He was NOT prepared for this. Someone suddenly called out his name.  
"Oliver!! Come on!!" Makare said, holding a broom. "We got to get out NOW!"  
  
Oliver and Makare lined up behind everyone else and waited. When it was their turn, Oliver got on first. They both took out into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
.  
.  
.  
. YaY!!! I finally got it done!!! Interesting, ain't it? Just to let you all know, both songs I used was Stone Temple Pilot's "Dead and Bloated" from their CD 'Core'. The second song I used was Mushroomhead's "Becoming Cold" from their CD 'XIII'. Yes, in case you haven't noticed, I am a metalhead, so I metal songs and I believe that you can actually dance to them if you really tried. UPDATE SOON!!! 


	7. A Little Piece of Her

Hi! This chapter is kinda short, but that's just too damn bad. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7- A Little Piece of Her  
  
Oliver flew the broom toward the Quidditch field, Makare holding on to him. Despite being drunk, he could maneuver the broom quite well. As he landed in the middle of the playing field, Makare jumped off confused.  
"Why are we stopping here?"  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm WAY too drunk to be attempting to go back to my common room."  
"Don't seem like you're drunk. You flew the broom perfectly."  
"That's only because the broom is an easy thing to maneuver," smirked Oliver. Makare raised her eyebrows.  
"Right..."  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing. I forget that you're a Quidditch player."  
"Not only a Quidditch, the CAPTAIN."  
"Oh SORRY. I meant the Quidditch CAPTAIN," Makare rolled here eyes.  
  
Oliver just gave a small laugh, then everything started to spin. He suddenly fell flat on his back on the grass, staring up at the sky.  
"Wow," Oliver breathed, staring at the night's sky. "It's so nice out here." He looked at Makare. "Aren't you cold?"  
"Cold? No. This weather is a tropical island compared to Azkaban," sighed Makare, sitting next to a laying Oliver. Oliver turned to her, his arm supporting his head.  
"How long were you in Azkaban for?"  
"Almost two years," said Makare, her red eyes staring at him. She turned away. "Believe me, everything looks beautiful compared to being in there."  
"Why?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it," said Makare. Oliver didn't push the subject.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Sorry about the cigarette," Makare said, breaking the silence. "No one ever comes up to me without a hidden agenda. Can't blame me for getting defensive."  
"Yeah, about that. How did you-"  
"What? The healing of your hand?" Makare asked. Oliver nodded. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't like it."  
  
Oliver sighed. He was getting nowhere.  
"So what possessed you to get on stage?" Makare thought a about it for a few moments. She then leaned closer to him, so only he could hear (which is ironic, due to the fact that they were the only ones around).  
"Alcohol," she giggled. Oliver looked at her sideways  
"Are you still drunk?" he asked. His drunkenness was fading away, slowly knowing what was happening around him. It unnerved him. "Is this why you're nice to me tonight?"  
"Perhaps. I dunno," sighed Makare. "Ask me tomorrow and I can give you a straight answer." she then lied on her back.  
"Well, even before the party, why did you ask them to invite me?"  
  
Makare turned to him, supported her head in her hand.  
"Well, since I burned you with a cigarette, I convinced the head guy in Slytherin to ask the guys to invite you. It's not like they were gonna say 'no'. Well, actually, they almost did. Said you were 'too pure' for this type of shit. Turns out they were wrong," she laughed.  
"I'm too 'pure'? Is this what they're saying about me?" Oliver asked, insulted. He stood up. "Mr. Captain-of-the-Quidditch-team is too 'pure' for that type of stuff. The only way I can get exposed to it if people INVITE me places."  
"Oliver, calm down-"  
"Calm down! How can I-" Oliver stopped in mid-sentence. "Hold on, did you just call me Oliver?"  
"Yeah. That IS your name, right?"  
"Yeah, but I think you're the first people who has called me 'Oliver'. Not 'Mr. Wood' or 'Wood'."  
"Is that a BAD thing?" Makare asked  
"No, its not, its just...well, it just weird, especially coming from you," when he saw the look on her face, he quickly spoke up. "Wait, not weird, but nice."  
  
Makare lifted her eyebrows  
"Right..."  
  
They sat in silence for a little while longer.  
"So what's it like being in Slytherin? To tell you the truth, I've never talked to a Slytherin before without getting into a fight. Particularly Marcus Flint. But we won't get into that."  
"Ugh! Marcus Flint! That boy is annoying!" exclaimed Makare, sitting up. Oliver followed suit. "Slytherin is a place that I'm familiar with. The coldness, yet the banding together is comforting. You wouldn't think that with Slytherin, but we're all very close. No matter how annoyed we get with each other, we would kill for one another. But maybe That's the way it is for every other house."  
"Yeah..." said Oliver. "Gryffindor is like that, too." He then got up. "Well, it think we should go now. Its almost 4 am. I think we should get some sleep."  
  
Oliver hopped on the broom and waited for Makare to get on. Once she was ready, the both flew to the open window outside the Gryffindor common room. They made their way inside. Oliver stood next to his door and looked at Makare.  
"Are you going to be alright finding your way back to Slytherin?" Oliver asked. Makare nodded.  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you in class tomorrow, Oliver."  
  
Makare walked down the corridor as Oliver said "Blueberry Gumdrops" and made his way back inside.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Done! Update later! 


End file.
